Episódio G Enquanto Ningúem Nos Via
by Shuny Amamiya
Summary: UA - Lithos e Aiolia eram amigos há um bom tempo e achavam que nada mudaria esse fato. Pelo menos até Lithos dar a notícia: Iria mudar de colégio.rnPor favor, não julguem a fic pelo resumo. Posso garantir que ela está muito melhor que isso '


- Eu não vou mais agüentar...

Tomou-a em seus braços e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, há muito tempo sonhava com esse momento, porém sua timidez e os planos dela nunca o possibilitaram.

Ela estava um pouco surpresa com a reação dele, porém maravilhada. Nunca imaginou que seu amigo mais íntimo sentira algo tão forte por ela.

- Tem gente chegando... -A jovem dizia entre um suspiro e outro. Eles estavam na janela.

- Deixe eles pra lá, eu preciso fazer isso. –Aiolia continuava com aquela doce tortura, agora estava traçado todos os contornos do pescoço de Lithoscom sua língua.

- Tem uma menina com eles, é melhor você parar.

O pedido da jovem foi obedecido. Não era de bom tom que alguém os visse ali daquele jeito, principalmente se aquele alguém fosse uma menininha.

- Você precisa vir comigo. Eu quero continuar o que começamos aqui. –O jovem induziaLithos a procurar com ele outro lugar, sentia muita necessidade daquele corpo tão macio e perfumado.

Os dois ficaram por horas a fio procurando um outro lugar. Ele queria terminar o que havia começado, sentia que precisava fazer aquilo. Ela, sempre o acompanhava em tudo como toda grande amizade deveria ser, porém agora não o acompanhava mais como amigo, mas sim como amante e mocinha curiosa, afinal estava louca pra saber como tudo aquilo terminaria.

- Aqui! –O rapaz dizia com toda a alegria do mundo e também, um pouco de impaciência.

Os dois entraram numa sala vazia do colégio, onde há muitos anos não se realizava nenhuma atividade. Entretanto, o lugar estava muito bem limpo, parecia esperar pelos dois.

Assim que entraram, o rapaz retornou todos os seus pensamentos e ações ao seu único objetivo – ela – dessa vez não haveria coisa no mundo que os interrompessem.

Colocou a contra a parede, e mais uma vez o seu alvo inicial foi o pescoço. Primeiro os beijos, depois as lambidas. Pareciam intermináveis.

Lithosestava quase perdendo o controle, e quandoAiolia desceu um pouco mais a mão – em direção aos quadris – não agüentou e soltou um pequeno gemido, que logo foi interrompido pelo retorno de seu lado mais racional.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? –Lithos possuía uma expressão um tanto preocupada e triste no olhar.

- Estou fazendo porque te amo.

- Mas... E a sua namorada? Até onde sei você tem uma não é?

- Terminei com ela há dois dias. Eu tentei te contar, mas estava ocupado te acalmando devido às mudanças. E isso era muito mais importante pra mim.

- Você nunca me falou nada... Por que isso tudo agora?

Lithosparecia não acreditar. Depois de tanto tempo, descobrir que ele, o garoto no qual ela compartilhava todas as suas desilusões platônicas a amava.

- Eu te amo já disse. –ele olhou bem em seus olhos -Quando soube que você mudaria de escola, percebi que não consigo viver sem você, sem o seu perfume. Eu nunca ia te contar, mas você sabe, meus sentimentos sempre são mais fortes do que eu.

Aioliaestava com lágrimas nos olhos –Eu te amo, quero ir com você. Preciso ir - Foi tudo o que ela ouviu. Nunca imaginara que um dia veria o seu mais querido amigo chorando, e por sua causa.

''Não é possível... E agora? Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse... Pronto, já estou eu outra vez pensando em tudo, planejando tudo... Mas que coisa! Será que eu não posso deixar de lado o racional e ser um pouco só emoção de vez enquanto?"

Foi interrompida pelo rapaz – Você está me ouvindo? Ou está tentando arrumar as coisas mais uma vez? – Mais uma vez o rapaz estava certo. Enquanto ele sempre fazia as coisas em prol dos sentimentos – que sempre lhe falavam mais alto – ela sempre partia para a razão, nunca deixava de agir sem antes pensar nas conseqüências.

- Eu ouvi, ouvi sim. Cada palavra, prestei atenção em cada suspiro, cada movimento seu desde que você entrou na minha vida. –Lithos finalmente confessou seus sentimentos mais íntimos em relação a ele para outra pessoa que não fosse ela mesma -

- Mas então...

- Isso mesmo, eu também te amo. Eu te amo muito, desde que te vi pela primeira vez, mais do que qualquer pessoa que você já tenha conhecido nesse mundo.

Ela desviava seu olhar para um ponto qualquer naquela sala imensa agora. Não conseguia aceitar que, com tanta facilidade e despreocupação havia deixado escapar tudo o que sentia por ele há tanto tempo sem nem mesmo parar para pensar nas conseqüências.

Aioliaencostou seus lábios de leve nos dela e a abraçou forte. Estava infinitamente feliz por ter ouvido da boca dela – aquela doce e macia boca – o que ele achava que nunca iria ouvir, afinal por que ela amaria um garoto assim como ele?Um garoto que brincava com todas as garotas do colégio – não só aquele, mas todos os seus colégios anteriores – como seelas fossem apenas mais um tipo de diversão barata. Qualquer uma poderia amá-lo, mas não ela. Ela sempre prezou um relacionamento sem todas essas 'brincadeiras' a que ele estava acostumado. Sempre deixou bem claro que teria que ser 'a única coisa na vida de quem a quisesse' e ele nunca fazia coisas em seu favor. Então, por que ela o amaria?

A verdade é que ela sempre admirou o seu jeito de lidar com os próprios sentimentos e sempre quis ser assim. Embora tentasse, nunca conseguia. Sempre caía naquela velha rotina de usar sempre o modo racional. Sentia-se muito fria, achava que talvez não possuísse sentimentos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá

Gente, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo de Saint Seiya e já comecei por uma saga recente, o Episódio G... Vou explicar por que:

Na verdade, essa fic era pra ser um original, mas eu queria ,uito colocá-la aqui no , então eu fui a procura de um casal que me agradasse e se encaixasse mais ou menos na fic. Poderia ser outro casal sim, primeiramente eu havia pensado em Kamus e Milo mas se eu colocasse os dois como casal eu acabaria mudando o rumo da história, que não era pra ser yaoi. Então o segundo casal que mais ficou em minha cabeça foi Aiolia e Lithos(eu acho que sou a única que os enxerga como casal.. Mas acho tão lindo os dois juntos...). E aí estão os dois!

Bem, eu dedico essa fic a Lili-sama e, embora algumas pessoas se perguntem o por quê de eu dedicar a ela eu posso garantir que é bem justo. E muito pessoal também.

Vou terminando por aqui,

Beijos, Shuny Amamiya.

PS.: Não esqueçam as reviews ok?!


End file.
